


5 fois où Ben réveilla Klaus et 1 fois où il ne le fit pas

by Dienael



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, It's only tagged as major character death bc it goes until ben's death, Klaus Hargreeves in Heels, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à leur adolescence, cinq fois où Klaus a été réveillé par Ben et une fois où ce n'est pas arrivé.





	5 fois où Ben réveilla Klaus et 1 fois où il ne le fit pas

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai beaucoup trop aimé cette série et je suis démangée par l'idée d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour depuis la moitié des épisodes. C'est à peu près pour ça que j'ai écrit ça et à peu près pour ça que je l'ai écrit à la vitesse de la lumière lalala.

**1.**

 

« Pssscht. » Le bruit était insistant.  
« Psssscht !! »

_ Vraiment _ insistant. Ce n’était pas que Klaus aimait dormir mais il n’aimait pas ouvrir les yeux lorsque la lumière était éteinte. C’était pour cela, après tout, qu’il partageait sa chambre avec Ben. Lui n’aimait pas être seul dans le noir, Ben n’aimait pas être seul derrière une porte close, leur père détestait être réveillé en pleine nuit par les larmes des enfants qu’il avait adopté. Une saine balance, il imaginait. Quelque chose dans le genre, en tout cas. Il avait gardé obstinément les yeux fermés jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le bruit léger des pieds nus sur le plancher de leur chambre et le bruit très distinct de leur interrupteur qui s’enclenchait.

Un, il avait compté, deux, Ben se faisait désirer, trois…

« Réveille-toi, Klaus ! »

Il criait en chuchotant ce qui était à la fois habituel et terriblement amusant et Klaus avait caressé l’idée de garder les yeux fermés juste pour l’ennuyer. Ça avait duré approximativement une seconde avant qu’il ne s’ennuie et il avait ouvert un oeil, pour tomber sur la tête de Ben beaucoup plus proche de la sienne qu’il ne le pensait.

« Est-ce que tu veux voir quelque chose de cool ? » avait demandé l’autre enfant – ils avaient fêté leurs six ans, la veille, et Klaus avait mangé beaucoup trop de choses « cool » pour vouloir en voir une de plus. Il allait secouer la tête lorsqu’il avait surpris le léger trépignement qui agitait Ben.

Un jour, il allait regretter d’être un bon frère. Mais ce serait plus tard.

« Okay, okay ! » avait-il fait en agitant les bras pour éloigner Ben. « Montre-moi. »

Ça n’avait presque pas été catastrophique. Presque.

 

**2.**

 

« Klaus. » Le doigt s’était enfoncé sans cérémonie dans sa joue. « Klauuuuus.  
– Quoiiii ? » avait-il grogné pour toute réponse avant de rouler sur le ventre pour abriter son visage de la lumière du soleil qui illuminait la pièce de façon beaucoup trop enthousiaste. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il était presque sûr qu’on dérangeait son sommeil pour des choses qui n’étaient résolument pas importantes. C’était  _ Ben _ après tout. Si ç’avait été important, Luther se serait sûrement chargé de lui hurler de se bouger, ou même leur père. Non pas que leur père lui adressait la parole, de toute façon. Il le considérait d’un oeil méprisant, souvent. Il plissait le nez, relevait le menton, contemplait au-dessus de son crâne comme pour éviter de regarder la déception qu’il était. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu’il lui avait adressé directement la parole, s’il fallait être parfaitement honnête. C’était peut-être lorsqu’il l’avait sorti du mausolée, ou peut-être lorsqu’il l’y avait remis. Il ne savait plus. Ce qu’il savait c’est que son pouvoir n’était pas suffisant, pas assez. Il n’avait aucune raison de se démener comme le faisait Numéro Cinq, Luther ou Diego ou même Allison, s’il fallait être tout à fait honnête ou bien… De mauvaise grâce, il avait ouvert un oeil, un air qu’il tentait de faire paraître mauvais sur le visage.

« Ben. » avait-il marmonné et le garçon, assis en tailleurs à côté de son lit, avait haussé un sourcil.  
« C’est bon, t’as arrêté de te lamenter ?  
– Je ne me lamente pas, je fais la sieste.  
– On a onze ans, Klaus, on fait plus la sieste ! Ramène-toi ! »

Il n’avait même pas tenté de protester : ils n’avaient  _ jamais _ fait la sieste pour autant qu’il le sache et son âge n’avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait d’avoir envie de dormir à toute heure de l’après-midi dans tous les cas. Ben avait déjà détalé dans tous les cas et Klaus s’était frotté les yeux, un vague sourire sur le visage.

Dans l’air flottait l’odeur des pancakes.

Il s’était levé.

 

**3.**

 

Tout était cotonneux à part la main froide contre son front. Péniblement, il avait essayé d’ouvrir les yeux mais la main l’en avait empêchée en glissant contre ses paupières. Il y avait eu un murmure dans la pièce qu’il n’avait pas bien saisi et le bruit d’un interrupteur qu’on enclenche, une lumière tamisée à l’arrière de ses paupières. Il n’avait pas lutté, il était resté impeccablement silencieux. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu’il s’était passé. Il se souvenait du placard de Grace, il se souvenait d’avoir mis les talons, d’avoir tourné sur lui même après avoir enfilé une de ses robes, il se souvenait du maquillage et de la joie qu’il avait ressenti en se voyant dans le miroir, il se souvenait avoir couru pour montrer ça à Ben. Il ne se souvenait pas de pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il ne se souvenait pas de pourquoi il avait mal.

La main s’était soulevée, lentement, et il avait cligné des yeux, agressé par la lumière pourtant faible qui se répandait dans la pièce. Ben avait de l’eyeliner sur la paume de la main et il avait presque eu envie de ricaner. Presque. La douleur lui avait arraché des larmes et la voix rassurante de leur mère avait tenté de le calmer. Mâchoire cassée, elle soufflait. Tout ira bien, elle murmurait. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Il n’était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il la traitait comme sa mère, en réalité. C’était un robot programmé pour être une mère et si Diego l’aimait comme il aurait aimé une vraie personne, Klaus peinait à y arriver. C’était la vision de Ben, assis en tailleurs au pied de son lit, qui avait fini par le calmer. Ça, et le cahier qu’il lui avait tendu.

« Tu ne peux pas parler, tu t’es cassé la mâchoire, crétin. »

Il ne lui disait pas que tout irait bien mais il lui disait quelque chose, au moins, c’était amplement suffisant.

« Les autres ? » avait-il écrit et Ben avait eu l’air embarrassé.  
« Diego est venu te voir mais il trouvait ça drôle plus qu’autre chose. Vanya a joué du violon pour toi. Allison s’inquiétait mais elle est partie avec Luther. »

Diego trouvait régulièrement les blessures des autres drôles. C’était sans doute une forme personnelle d’affection. Klaus supposait, en tout cas. Il n’avait pas demandé si leur père était passé. Ce n’était pas nécessaire, pas réellement et il avait haussé les épaules lorsque Grace lui avait demandé s’il voulait dormir.

« La robe t’allait très bien. » avait soufflé Ben avant d’aller s’installer dans son propre lit, juste avant que Grace n’éteigne la lumière.

Malgré la douleur, Klaus avait souri.

 

**4.**

 

C’était le poids sur son matelas qui l’avait sorti de son sommeil, le bruit des draps qui se froissalent et les pieds gelés de Ben qui avait rencontré ses chevilles. Il n’était pas bien sûr de ce qu’il cherchait à faire mais ce n’était certainement pas être discret malgré ce qu’il tentait de faire croire avec son faux air de dormir maintenant qu’il l’avait réveillé.

« Ben. » avait-il appelé et l’adolescent avait ouvert un oeil. La lampe de chevet était allumée. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?  
– Est-ce que tu le vois ? »

La question était difficile. La question l’avait frappé comme une flèche dans la poitrine. Est-ce que tu le vois, demandait Ben et il y avait presque un espoir dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui demandait de faire quelque chose d’utile pour une fois, quelque chose d’important, quelque chose d’intéressant. Est-ce que tu le vois, c’était plus une supplique qu’une question et Klaus avait serré entre ses doigts la couverture.

« Non. »

Il s’était attendu à de la déception, au même regard que celui dans les yeux de Luther, aux regards qui le fuyaient comme ceux de son père. Il s’était attendu à quelque chose mais pas à l’intense soulagement qui avait balayé le visage de Ben.

« Il n’est pas mort. » avait-il soufflé, tout bas, et Klaus avait hoché de la tête.

S’il avait été honnête, il lui aurait sans doute dit que cela ne voulait rien dire, qu’il voyait des morts mais pas tous les morts, qu’il les voyait parfois, qu’il ne les voyait pas tout le temps, qu’il avait vidé une flasque d’alcool qu’il avait volé dans le bar de leur père pour mieux dormir et que c’était peut-être pour cela que cela ne marchait pas, que ne pas voir ne voulait rien dire. Vanya le pensait encore vivant, il le savait. Elle laissait les lumières allumées, disséminait des assiettes dans la maison, comme pour appâter Numéro Cinq, lui demander de rentrer à la maison. Il comprenait ce qu’elle ressentait. Il croyait qu’il comprenait, en tout cas. Numéro Cinq était insupportable mais Numéro Cinq était leur frère et Vanya avait toujours semblé plus proche de lui que de tous les autres.

S’il avait été honnête, il lui aurait sans doute dit de ne pas trop espérer.

Klaus n’avait jamais été honnête alors il s’était tu.

 

**5.**

 

« Peut-être qu’on devrait s’échapper. »

L’aube perçait à travers les rideaux. Les yeux brumeux par la gueule de bois, Klaus peinait à émerger. Ben l’avait secoué, plusieurs fois, pour le tirer de son sommeil. Ben avait besoin qu’il l’écoute. Ben avait besoin de lui. Il avait tenté de garder les yeux grands ouverts, de détacher les mots, les syllabes, d’ignorer la migraine qui fracassait l’arrière de son crâne. C’était plus facile, depuis qu’il avait compris que l’alcool éloignait un peu les fantômes, plus facile d’ignorer les rares qui arrivait quand même à le trouver et à l’atteindre, plus simple. S’échapper, disait Ben, et il s’était ébroué de tout son long pour essayer de remettre ses pensées en place.

« On est pas prisonnier, si ? »

C’était pas ça, la prison. La prison c’était plus là où ils envoyaient les méchants, c’était pas un grand manoir avec des frères – même s’il en manquait un – et des soeurs – même si une d’entre elle n’avait pas de pouvoir – qui luttaient contre le crime. C’était peut-être stupide comme pensée mais il évitait de trop penser, ces jours-ci. C’était mauvais pour la santé, il avait décidé, et Ben faisait très bien ça pour eux deux, le reste du temps. La question devait lui paraître stupide de toute façon, parce qu’il le fixait sans cligner des yeux ce qu’il faisait seulement lorsqu’il était particulièrement affligé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu connais du monde extérieur, Klaus ?  
– C’est peuplé de types qu’on tabasse et qu’on envoie en prison ?  
– Rien d’autre ? »

Il avait haussé les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si j’ai très envie de voir l’extérieur. »

Il y avait sans doute là-bas plus de fantômes qu’il ne pouvait en compter, certainement plus de danger que celui qu’il courrait en tirant des bouteilles dans le bar du paternel. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, la grande blague. Il ne savait pas s’il fallait rire ou pleurer de devoir l’appeler Père chaque jour qui passait, de devoir assister, petit à petit, à la lente dissolution de sa famille. Depuis des années, il s’était retrouvé au rebut, au côté de Vanya, semblable à elle et différent tout en même temps, confiné au manoir parce que ses pouvoirs l’y retenait quand il aurait voulu n’en avoir aucun et partir. À sa place, à Vanya, il aurait tout plaqué, laissé derrière un Père qui ne la regardait même pas, laissé derrière une vie à laquelle elle n’appartenait. S’il était à sa place… Ben avait claqué des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Les autres enfants restent pas pour toujours.  
– On est pas les autres enfants.  
– Pourquoi ? »

Il était resté silencieux. Ben avait serré les dents.

Klaus n’avait pas réussi à se rendormir ce jour-là.

 

**+1**

 

Les tâches d'eye-liner créait de douloureuses ombres sur l’oreiller que Klaus serrait entre ses bras. Assis en tailleurs à côté du lit, Ben aurait voulu pouvoir parler. Il aurait voulu murmurer, encore et encore, allumer la lumière, faire briller quelque chose au milieu de l’obscurité plutôt que de le laisser se noyer dans les sanglots qui l’avait presque étouffé. C’était une marque de faiblesse, aurait sans doute dit leur père. C’était une marque de faiblesse, peut-être, certainement, c’était une marque de faiblesse, sans doute, mais son dos était agité de larmes, mais ses ongles étaient crispés dans les plumes du coussin à s’en faire mal aux phalanges. C’était une marque de faiblesse, bien évidemment, et Ben lui-même avait hurlé jusqu’à s’en abîmer la gorge, hurlé jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix, tétanisé de tristesse, pétrifié de colère. 

Tout avait été dit. Tout avait été fait.

Il attendait que le sommeil tombe. Il attendait que Klaus ne cesse de pleurer. Il était assis au même endroit qu’avant, assis sur le parquet à l’endroit où il avait passé des heures, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas à parler de tout et de rien, de rien surtout, à l’engueuler à cause des bouteilles d’alcool qui parsemait le dessous de son lit, à le pousser, à le tirer. Il avait passé des heures à cet endroit mais jamais pour ça, jamais à côté de Klaus qui peinait à respirer, jamais à côté de son frère qui semblait perdu, jamais à côté de son frère qui était incapable à consoler.

Jamais.

Klaus avait fini par s’endormir, pourtant, emporté par l’épuisement et par les larmes.

Lentement, Ben s’était relevé.

Lentement, il avait tendu la main pour remonter la couverture sur ses épaules.

Lorsque ses doigts étaient passés à travers l’objet peut-être était-ce lui qui avait eu envie de pleurer.

Klaus était resté endormi.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me faire coucou à [levskinautique.tumblr.com](http://levskinautique.tumblr.com)


End file.
